


Black and White, Morally Gray

by TaiJanai



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, a big change from my other works lmao, comfort/hurt (is that a thing), i usually dont like angst but the dsmp messes with my head, lmaoooo tubbo thinks tommys dead rip, maybe if i didnt stan minecraft youtubers, pretty short sorry, this will probably be irrelevant soon, tubbo apologist, tubbos gonna destroy lmanberg before techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiJanai/pseuds/TaiJanai
Summary: Tubbo misses Tommy, to say the least. He thought Ranboo was on his side, but now he isn’t as sure.Ranboo doesn’t quite know either, in all honesty.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Black and White, Morally Gray

**Author's Note:**

> -tubbo he/they!  
> -hc tubbo travels to logstedshire often now  
> -takes place before the butcher army raids techno  
> -also fundy is literally the spy do not even try to argue  
> -all in good fun  
> -i miss tnt

Mellohi played. It was louder than normal, and coming from somewhere to the right of him.

There wasn’t a sun, but there were still the colors of a sunset splattered across the sky.

Tubbo was on the bench. Was he alone?

They turned their head. 

Tommy met his eyes. His clothes were torn and his hair seemed greasy and unwashed, but he was smiling all the same.

Tubbo felt himself grin back. 

An echoey voice spoke, “Just like old times, huh, big man?”

The smaller didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t know what point in time they were in. He seems to have forgotten something, and for that he feels guilty.

Still, he nodded slowly in agreement. 

The sound of the disc was all that was heard for a few seconds. Colors danced across the sky, some didn’t seem natural, but neither seemed to notice.

“You ready, Tubbo?” Tommy asked.

They turned to him again. 

“Wh- Ready for what?”

“To go!” The taller grinned. He seemed… blurry. Tubbo tried to blink a few times.

“Go where?” 

All Tommy did was laugh. It wasn’t even a mocking laugh, or something like he would do on stream, it was just as if Tubbo had told a joke.

“Are you ready?” He asked again.

Tubbo wiped his eyes, still seeing in foggy vision. They didn’t like agreeing to things they weren’t sure of. It’s affected him more now, as president.

Still, it's Tommy. Tommy’s not going to steer him wrong, right?

“...Alright.”

Tommy squinted his eyes in a wide smile. Tubbo couldn’t get another word out.

——

His eyes opened. The sun was at its peak, beating down on them and warming them up. 

He sat up slowly. 

The sunset with Tommy… wasn’t real. His own brain played a cruel joke on him.

What _was_ real…

He followed the wood and dirt one-block tower with his eyes, nearly blinding himself from the sun’s incessant glare. 

A single tear finally fell, after waiting all night and through the morning. It held the sleepiness, the grief, and the pain of sunlight in his eyes.

“No,” Was all they managed.

He curled in on himself, hunching over. The wind rustled the leaves and Tubbo’s hair.

“Tubbo!” Came a voice across the hills.

It was an American voice, and if Tubbo knew any better, he might’ve thought it was Technoblade. Though it seemed too happy to see them for it to be the outlaw. 

He turned his head tiredly towards the call. Ranboo came running with a worried look. The tall man looked around a little bit, examining the now-destroyed Logstedshire. 

“You're here! Are you alright?” Ranboo asked. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the smaller. Tubbo leaned into the other’s chilly embrace. 

They seperated, and Ranboo held his friend’s shoulders, looking him dead-on and questioning, “What happened?”

Tubbo shivered as he forced out the words, “He’s gone.” 

The other’s eyebrows pinched. His eyes flicked back and forth between Tubbo’s pair. 

“Gone?” He echoed. The other couldn’t say anything but a choked sob.

The monochrome pair of hands slid off of the president’s shoulders, holding their arms with a gentle force.

“Hey, everything’s okay…” He tried to soothe the smaller. Everything would be explained eventually. Ranboo had just seen Tommy with Technoblade, still on their bullshit as usual. He wondered if he should bring Tubbo there.

However, to the president, everything was _not_ okay.

Was it exactly bad? He couldn’t tell. He thought he would feel more in this situation, but… He doesn’t. They don’t feel anything, just… empty. Tired, despite the hour. Cold, even as the sun shines through his dark clothes, seeping heat into his skin.

“I shouldn’t have done it, Ranbo’...” He said silently, gritting his teeth.

The other, with his infamously awful memory, took a moment to remember what it was that Tubbo did. He knew from the beginning however, that the president did everything he could in his situation. There was nothing saying that it was good what happened, but it was probably the lesser of two evils.

“Tubbo…” Ranboo spoke softly. He couldn’t help but smile at such a silly misunderstanding. The hold on Tubbo’s arms was released, and Ranboo helped the smaller to his feet. 

Tubbo lifted his head to speak, but gave up, letting it hang with a shadow casted over it. They were scared if they were to blink, more tears would come out.

Instead, they noticed a different wetness. 

Tiny white specks could be seen on the bottom of the Ranboo’s pant legs. Dark spots of water came up to his shins, and his shoes shone with water. Snow. 

Where had Ranboo come from? It sure as hell couldn’t have been the nether, and there was no boat on the shore?

He flicked his widened eyes to the glowing red and green pair. 

“You- You’ve been with _The Blade_.”

The pure rage on his face didn’t show up in his voice, breaking with betrayal and sorrow. His hands were clenched until the knuckles burned white. 

Ranboo’s shoulders fell in shock. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come here immediately after walking through hundreds of blocks of snow.

“You’ve been in the snow. You’ve been with Technoblade. The enemy,” Tubbo shot out accusations. 

In a disbelieving chuckle, they added, “Surely… Say it isn’t true, Ranbo’. Tell me you didn’t come from there- Tell me you're still on my side- ghh,” He broke down, not able to look at the other in the eye. He felt sick. “Tell me I’m not alone now.”

“Tubbo, I-“

“Shut up,” He stopped Ranboo, “I won’t believe you anyway,” He took a shaking breath, failing to recover his composure, “You too? Oh my god. I’ve really got nobody left on my side. I really am another Schlatt,” They began to ramble. His hands ran through his hair stressfully.

“What? Tubbo-“

“First Fundy, you know he joined Drywaters? He’s no longer a L’Manberg citizen… Quackity- Big Q’s leading El Rapids, isn’t he? And now…”

The president looked up again. A quick exhale was let out as a dark laugh. 

“I really thought…” Tubbo’s lip quivered as he closed his mouth, not trusting himself to speak anymore.

“Look, there’s been a misunderstanding-“ Ranboo tried to explain.

“Yeah, I think there _has_ been,” He bit back, oozing sarcasm.

Their arms wrapped around themself. When Ranboo stepped forward, Tubbo took three steps back. 

“I can’t- The one thing- Why…” He stuttered. His eyes weren’t seeing reality, they replayed everything in his mind, every mistake, every moment. 

He whipped his head to the ocean, forgetting about the newfound betrayal. They sprinted over to the shore and placed down a boat into the water. 

Ranboo faltered, taken aback. He chased the president to the sea, but Tubbo had already started sailing. 

The taller hadn’t brought a boat with him, he didn’t come from the ocean. Ranboo watched the other’s name tag fade out of view. 

He let out a defeated sigh.

“ _Shit_.”


End file.
